


Stigma

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Disability, Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>教授和老萬去找Jean的reboot版。<br/>（字數：約14,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigma

**Author's Note:**

> 如果依照X-3，這個故事的時間點應該在XMFC的二十年之後。但話說回來，既然這是重開機，我就不管時間點的錯亂了。真相是我想要寫髮量充足的教授……

Annandale-on-Hudson，位於Bard學院附近一個小村落。他們在用過早餐之後便開車出發，經過約莫兩個小時的平順車程之後，在午餐時間之前抵達目的。整齊劃一且單調無趣的房子夾在乾淨的街道兩旁。他把汽車停在特定地址的庭院前面，轉過頭看了一眼副駕駛座上的人，「我還是不知道，為什麼你要找我來。」他將引擎熄火，又說：「你不能直接讓他們點頭同意嗎？」

「我當然可以，但那不是我做事的方法。」Charles微微一笑，回道：「你知道我對濫用能力的看法。」

Erik忍不住哼了一聲。這句話來自Charles的口中，還真有點諷刺。Charles有他自己的原則，換句話說就是他給了自己很多的限制。不過，在某些方面——不足為外人道的方面——他倒是樂於在某位特定對象的身上使用某些特定的能力。

也許是獲悉他的想法，Charles的眼裡滿滿都是笑意。Erik忍不住傾身過去，稍加猶豫片刻，才親了一下Charles的額頭。因為他知道，如果這個吻落在別的地方，接下來的幾分鐘甚至十幾分鐘可能會憑空消失——畢竟他們已經比原定計畫還晚了一個小時才出發，沒有多餘的時間可以繼續浪費在耳鬢廝磨之上。

Erik從後座拿出便於攜帶的輪椅，展開折疊的支架（這原本就是Hank的貼心設計，並不是他把輪椅解體後塞進後座），將雖然輕便但實則堅固的輪椅推到副駕駛座的旁邊。Erik沒有主動伸出手，而Charles也沒有開口尋求任何協助。他非常熟練地把自己從汽車座椅上移到輪椅上。這是一種證明，也是一種信心的展現，Charles宣告他還是能夠做到許多事情。

他喜歡看到自信滿滿的Charles，就算有些時候他真的很想要往那個頑固的樂觀主義者的頭上敲下去，但他還是喜歡看到這樣的Charles。

Charles伸手推開樹籬間的白色木柵門，Erik推著他走入看似精心整理過的前院。

「我找你來，是因為我需要你。」Charles柔聲說，繼續剛才的話題。

「因為這戶人家的門口沒有可供輪椅通行的坡道嗎？」Erik回問。

Charles笑了起來，他轉過身，抬頭仰望Erik，伸手親暱地拍了兩下Erik推著輪椅的手，「你現在會拿輪椅開玩笑了，還不錯嘛。」

Erik瞪了他一眼，沒有回答，只是繼續推著輪椅來到屋前。碎石子小徑的盡頭是架高的門廊。在絕大多數人的眼裡，他們看不出來區區的三級階梯，對某些人而言竟是極大的障礙。以前的Erik不知道，以前的Charles也不知道。但現在，他們都看得很清楚。

Erik發動能力，輕鬆地讓Charles的輪椅飄上臺階、安穩坐落在門廊之上。

Charles抬起手按下電鈴。

 

※　※　※

 

_24小時之前_

_Erik，我們可以見個面嗎？_

Charles很少提出這種要求。

不，Charles沒有提過這種要求。

分離超過三年，他和Charles見面的次數雖然不至於屈指可數，但也還不到多得數不清。

Erik依然在蟄伏。沒有勝算的攻擊只是白費力氣，就像是棋盤上白白浪費的無用棋步。高明的策略應該是完善的布局和伺機發動決勝的一擊。在這段時間裡，Erik籌措資金、收集情報、培植自己的支持者，等待出擊的成熟時機。

在此同時，Erik也知道Charles始終沒有放棄阻止他的念頭。即使他們從來都沒有再觸及該話題，但是他們心知肚明。

大多數的時間都是Erik回去找Charles。Charles通常不會直接開口要求什麼——但不代表他不會用迂迴的手腕達到目的。因此，Charles直截了當說出那句話，是一件非常難得的事。

_當然。_

Erik立刻回答。

就只有這樣，沒有第二句話，連結就切斷了。

目前Raven利用她的天賦進行臥底任務，所以不在他們的身邊。每次Erik打算回去找Charles的時候，總會問Raven有沒有同行的意願。一般而言，三次裡面有兩次Raven會婉拒，然後請Erik替她向Charles問候。

他對Emma簡單交代了幾件事，但那名心電感應者只是隨口應了幾聲，也沒問Erik要去哪裡或去幾天，就直接吹口哨召喚Azazel。

這一次，Erik讓Azazel帶著他直接瞬移到學校的大門口，等到紅皮膚惡魔的紅色殘影消失在空中之後，Erik才推開鐵門踏進校園。

上一次走進這裡大概是將近五個月之前的事。Erik發現自己比想像中還常和Charles見面，更不用說他們之間始終沒有斷過的心電感應通訊。

當Erik走進門廳時，他看到一臉驚喜的Charles正在那裡等候著他。「Erik，你到了，真快。」

他沒有戴錶的習慣，因為那個小東西裡面的金屬零件太容易受到他的能力干擾。然而，無可否認的是，他一聽到Charles的「請求」便立刻動身。所以，從他們通話結束到現在，可能……還不到一個小時。

「我沒注意時間。」Erik回道。

Charles笑道：「也許我該送你一支抗磁錶。」

Erik忍不住微笑，接著往前走了幾步，讓Charles伸臂環繞住他。

_我想念你。_

他低下頭，把臉埋在Charles的頭髮裡，深深吸氣。

氣味，這是心電感應交流最弱的一環，他可以聽到Charles的聲音、見到Charles的影像、觸摸到他，但是他幾乎「聞不到」Charles。

「嗅覺和味覺完全是另一回事。」Charles曾經這麼解釋：「不同於聲音和影像的本質只是不同波長的電磁波，『氣味』的差異來自於不同的化學分子的特定結構。一個人可以辨認的氣味高達數千種，我沒有辦法模擬那些刺激，最多只能從你的記憶裡面去尋找。可是，所有的知覺當中，就屬嗅覺最容易疲勞，要如何精準掌控這種幻覺，讓我感到非常棘手……」

後面可能還有數百字的論述，但是Erik沒有仔細聽，所以他不知道Charles到底是在認真講課還是信口開河，因為他們兩人決定繼續享受「不受現實世界物理法則限制」的好時光。

許久之後，他們鬆開依依不捨的擁抱。Charles操控電動輪椅迴轉，示意Erik跟上來。他們沿著走廊朝Charles的書房走去。

「你怎麼會突然想見我？」Erik問。

「我打算去拜訪一個家庭，希望那對雙親能夠讓他們的女兒入學。」

Erik感到意外。「Charles，你想見我的原因，是為了找我一起替你招募學生？」

「是啊。」Charles露出人畜無害的笑容。

「為什麼？」

「這一位很特殊。」

「特殊？這就是你找我同行的理由？」

Charles沈默片刻，輕聲回答：「她是心電感應者。在她的能力第一次覺醒的時候，感受到因車禍喪命的朋友的瀕死經驗。當時她只有十歲。」

Erik靜靜望著Charles的側臉。以他對Charles的認識，心電感應者似乎非得具備一定程度的堅強意志不可，否則會被這種能力搞到精神耗弱甚至精神失常。如果說Charles靠著一個人在黑暗中摸索找到控制自己能力的竅門，那麼，他會想對另外一個和他擁有同樣能力與類似經歷的變種人小孩伸出援手，這是完全可以理解的。

可是，為什麼Charles要找他？Erik不認為他的出席是必要的，但是他沒有再追究下去，而是問道：「你打算什麼時候動身？」

「我和Grey夫婦約明天或後天，因為我不確定你什麼時候會到。現在我馬上跟他們通電話敲定時間。」Charles回答。

那通電話非常短，沒兩分鐘便談妥明天上午見面。

「Grey先生是歷史學教授，他明天早上剛好沒課。」Charles貼心地解釋他沒有興趣知道的多餘資訊。

午餐時，Erik看到餐桌上多了一張新面孔：一位名叫Warren的年輕人，擁有一對囂張的漂亮白色羽翼。其餘的是之前他已經見過的男孩Scott，老面孔Alex和Hank。Sean已經離開了——據說他跑去唸警校，真是出人意料。

他看著在場清一色的男性，如果Charles順利招收到那位女孩，她將會是這所學校的第一位女學生。

 

※　※　※

 

大門敞開，一對年約四十出頭的夫婦出現在他們的面前。

「嗨，Mr. and Mrs. Grey，我是Charles Xavier，這位是我的朋友Erik Lehnsherr。我們昨天通過電話。」Charles打招呼道。

儘管開口的人是Charles，但是那對夫婦的視線先掃過Erik的臉，接著往下看向Charles。驚訝的目光短暫往輪椅一瞥，才終於鎖定在Charles的臉上。

「是的，」歷史學教授看似有點不自在，「對不起，我沒有想到……抱歉，請進。」他和妻子退開一步，好讓Erik把輪椅推進屋內。

「這邊請。」Grey太太露出緊張的微笑，為他們指引客廳的方向。

他們稍微挪動了一下沙發的位置，騰出一個空間給Charles的輪椅。Erik把輪椅固定住之後，坐到旁邊的長沙發上，而Grey夫婦則坐在另外一張雙人沙發裡。

Charles把印刷精美的學校簡介遞給他們，「我們的學校設在Westchester郡，離這裡不到兩個小時的車程，雖然創立沒多久，但是我們擁有完善的設備和完整的教學計畫……」

Erik坐在一旁聽著Charles鼓舌如簧推銷自己的學校。

其實這有一點可笑。真正的理由在於他們的女兒是變種人，而Charles是唯一能夠幫助她的人——但是Charles必須大費周章講一堆冠冕堂皇的藉口來包裝真正的原由。另外一個可笑之處，就是那所學校的師資依舊缺乏（還有學生也少得可憐），但是Charles巧妙地迴避提及那個事實。

等到Charles說完之後，客廳陷入尷尬的沈默。

半晌，Grey先生開口道：「Xavier教授，呃，不好意思，你看起來非常年輕。」

這不是稱讚，而是質疑——或說懷疑。

Charles笑著回答：「我的求學過程相當順利。」

Erik忍不住插嘴道：「在前往英國牛津大學之前，Xavier教授從哈佛大學畢業的時候只有十六歲。他目前擁有基因學、生物物理學、心理學和人類學的博士學位。」

Charles回過頭，面露詫異看著Erik。怎麼？一個人的學經歷本來就很容易查到，這有什麼好吃驚的？

「你要提醒我，忘了說精神醫學碩士學位嗎？」Erik瞥了他一眼。

「啊，原來如此。」Grey太太打圓場般應了一聲，低頭看著學校簡介，彷彿認定那所寄宿學校聲稱招收具有天賦的小孩，指的是智商高於平均值這種意涵。「校園看起來很漂亮，可不是嗎？John？」她反覆看著手上的簡章，蹙起的眉間透出藏不住的憂色。她回過頭，望向同樣坐立不安的丈夫。

Grey先生緊張地搓著雙手，喃喃說道：「我知道這聽起來很棒，別會錯意，這真的很棒，我也很高興Jean有這個機會。可是，可是……Jean的……Jean的疾病——」

「疾病？」Erik忍不住提高音量：「你認為你的女兒生病了？」

他對那個小女孩一無所知，但是他知道因為變種能力遭到異樣眼光是什麼滋味。更何況對方是一名可以直接讀取別人心思的心電感應者，這 _絕對_ 是一種折磨。那名心電感應者只是一個小女孩、感受到朋友死亡痛苦的小女孩，而現在她面對的是她的至親之人認為她「生病」、不知道該如何對待（或說處置）她的困境。

Erik忍不住納悶，Charles是否曾經歷過相似的遭遇？直接感受到另外一個人的痛苦，或是他的家人也曾用異樣的眼光看他？

Charles幾乎不談他自己的過去，只有極少數「說溜嘴」的時候會提到一兩句。

所以，Charles想讓Erik看的就是這個？讓Erik看到他的過去？——這會是Charles某種拐彎抹角的坦白方式嗎？

Erik握緊拳頭。

曾經，Charles和他進行過一段對話：他們都曾經因為自己的能力遭受到痛苦，所以Charles才會竭盡所能，向他能夠幫助的對象伸出援手。

Erik肯定Charles的出發點。但，問題的癥結並不在於擁有特異能力的變種人——這是他們的天性，他們有什麼錯？——而是這個世界上那些無知的人抱持的偏見眼光。

這種偏見並非只侷限於如何面對變種人，而是無所不在。

一股無以名狀的怒火衝了上來，Erik瞪著Grey先生。讓他生氣的不只是剛才Grey說的那句話，更還有——「Mr. Grey，」他直視著手足無措的Grey先生，用雖然克制但藏不住怒意的語調說道：「這就好像是你從見到Xavier教授的那一刻開始一直到現在，根據你看著教授的方式，難道你認為坐輪椅也是一種疾病嗎？」

 

※　※　※

 

_14小時之前_

有一種行為比性愛更為親密以及更難以想像，那就是洗澡——不是共浴，而是為另外一個人清洗他的身體。

隨著時間流逝，Charles的身體保留知覺的部份越來越敏感。就算只是手掌貼著他的手臂往上移動，來到肩膀再順著肩胛骨往後摸到他的背部，Erik都能聽到Charles的呼吸變得短促。因為持續的運動療程以及必要的生活需求，Charles的上半身非常結實——不是那種靠著重量訓練和飲食控制練就與維持的健美肌肉，而是偏精瘦的漂亮線條。

身體的實際接觸和心電感應的幻覺就是不一樣。不管心電感應的交流再怎麼幾可亂真，心理上的滿足感就是不同。

他讓自己的指尖輕輕掃過對方的乳尖——是的，要很小心，否則造成過度刺激只會給對方痛感。他聽到Charles低聲呻吟。

「Erik，這應該是洗澡，而不是前戲。」Charles說，但是他輕快的聲音完全彰顯了他自己根本就是樂在其中。

「Charles，你是最沒有資格說這種話的人。」Erik回道。自從數年前某個晚上Charles毀了西洋棋之後，他總能讓各種合理的情境——甚至只是兩個人一起出門散步——發展成互相挑逗的情境。Charles的心電感應能力使得情況雪上加霜，因為他可以投射某些畫面或是大方「說」出只有Erik能聽到的某些言詞。

不過，因為他是 _Charles_ ，他不會做得太過火，只會在（他自認為）增進兩人生活樂趣的範圍之內。

Erik的手掌往下，越過那道隱形的界線。不同於Charles的上半身，就算借助適當的復健，但還是可以看得出來他腿部的肌肉略有萎縮的跡象。

他把浸在溫水中的毛巾擰乾，緩慢擦拭著Charles的身體。他稍微留心檢查Charles的臀部有沒有壓瘡，卻聽到Charles悠然說：「我知道你對我的屁股沒有興趣。」

他忍不住哼笑。

那曾經是一個非常慘痛的意外事件。

關於那個事件的記憶，有些細節Erik記得一清二楚，但有些細節他卻怎麼也想不起來——比方說，他完全不記得那次提議的人到底是誰。

畢竟這種方式是他們還沒有嘗試過的，不管是誰感到好奇都是可以理解的。他們花了很長的時間做事前的準備（其中包括身體的清潔等），然後他幫Charles趴到疊起的枕頭上。原本一切都很順利，看似什麼問題都沒有，而且他也因為Charles的身體包覆著他令他感到非常亢奮。

直到他問了那句——那句曾讓他感到非常後悔問出口、但是現在他非常慶幸當時自己問了的那句。

「Charles，你的感覺是什麼？」

Erik沒有得到回應，不論是口語或是心電感應。

然後，他立刻瞭解到這代表了什麼意思。

早在他們剛在一起的那幾天，Charles就曾經在做愛的時候把自己的感覺投射給Erik，所以Erik知道Charles說的是實話，那些撫摸和摩擦確實會帶給Charles興奮快感。偶爾，當Erik好奇Charles到底感覺到什麼的時候，Charles就會用這種方式當作回答。

可是，這一次Charles沒有投射他的感覺給Erik。

理由非常簡單，因為Charles _感覺不到_ 他。

Erik感到彷彿有人把冰桶倒在他的頭上，在那個瞬間他的慾火完全熄滅。

他頹然坐在床邊。

有些事情是他早該知道的，他應該瞭解的，但直到這個當下他才突然 _領悟_ 。Erik一直都知道自己從Charles的身上奪走許多東西，但是他或多或少也被Charles的樂觀感染，看到Charles正向積極面對他自己身體的現況，Erik當然不可能一直沈溺在傷感的情緒之中，以致於他從來沒有認真思考過，自己對Charles造成的傷害具體而言有哪些。一方面確實是他不敢多想，另外一方面則是Charles從來不會大方把那些事情告訴Erik。

這是存在已久的事實，可是直到此時此刻他才突然 _看到_ 。

這個遲來的頓悟幾乎讓Erik無法承受，尤其在 _這個情境_ 之下。Erik忍不住哭了。

更糟糕的是，Charles自行坐起身來，從Erik的身後把他抱在懷裡，一直在Erik耳邊低喃著對不起，彷彿做錯事的人是 _他_ 。

那個意外導致他們的關係降到冰點。足足有半年的時間Erik都不知道該如何面對Charles，他甚至沒有回去找Charles聊天或下棋。就算他們依然透過心電感應互通音訊，Charles的問候和關心依然讓他感到溫暖，但是他對Charles完全失去性慾。

不只是對Charles，Erik對其他的人也沒有「興趣」。更甚者，他對自己解決也是興趣缺缺。

他不清楚問題究竟在哪裡。可能是那一陣子某些政府機關的情治單位盯得很緊讓他們倍感壓力，但更有可能在於……那個瞬間他的頓悟帶給他的震驚和痛苦。

他知道Charles不怪他，但是他不能 _理解_ 為什麼Charles不怪他，為什麼可以如此平靜地正視著帶給他莫大傷害的人。如果今天易地而處，Erik完全無法想像自己會對Charles做什麼。

最後，是Raven發現他和Charles之間似乎不太對勁。她以罕見的積極態度表示她想回去探望Charles，還要求Erik跟她同行。當時，Erik是抱持著做了斷的心情、想要終止這段讓兩個人都不太滿意的關係才跟著回去的。

那一次，Charles也很罕見地擺出頑強的姿態，好說歹說、連哄帶勸，只差沒使用他的能力把Erik定住，硬是把Erik留在他的床上。

Charles唯一的要求就是Erik把眼睛閉上。雖然他不知道Charles到底想幹嘛，但是他依言躺在Charles的身旁，闔上雙眼。他感覺到Charles伸出手臂輕輕抱住他，僅此而已，沒有其它的動作，或是其它的意圖。Erik鬆了一口氣，逐漸鬆懈下來。

Erik突然意識到，自己其實很想念Charles。熟悉的氣味、熟悉的擁抱，他忍不住回抱住Charles。

_我不想失去你，Erik，你還記得上一次我說這句話的時候，你的回答是什麼嗎？_

_你不會失去我。_

他在心裡複誦。

_那麼，告訴我，這到底是怎麼一回事？_

_Charles，你不可能不知道。_

我想聽你說。

Erik睜開眼，發現Charles凝視著他。

「Charles，你知道我是 _真的_ 不想傷害你。」

「我知道。」Charles不假思索回道：「而且我還知道，你之所以一直對自己強調這句話，是因為你知道你 _確實_ 傷害了我。」

他的語調非常平穩，那雙眼睛看起來猶如無風的平靜海面。他抬起手，摸著Erik的臉頰。他的動作非常輕柔，但是這個觸碰卻令Erik忍不住輕顫。「每次我擔心你受傷的時候，你都會說自己不是易碎品。那我呢？Erik，你覺得我有這麼不堪一擊嗎？」

Charles靠得很近，Erik幾乎可以在那雙眼睛裡面看到自己模糊的倒影。

Erik搖頭。

過近的距離讓他的鼻腔裡面滿滿都是Charles的味道，他的皮膚感覺到Charles的體溫，他無可避免地回想起他們曾經共度的美好時光，想起他們共享的親密接觸。

「所以，我感覺不到你，讓你倒盡胃口？」

Charles的聲音很輕，但這個埋伏已久的突襲如同一支冷箭正中他的心口，非常痛。

「你 _知道_ 這不是原因！」Erik立刻駁斥。

「那原因是什麼？」Charles再問。這不是咄咄逼人的質問，而較像是耐心的誘勸。

Erik沒有馬上回答。

或許Charles說的有幾分道理，因為他看到Charles的身體，就會想到自己造成的傷害。他不懂為什麼Charles選擇原諒他——如同他不懂為什麼Charles選擇原諒那些人類。

他望著Charles，問：「Charles，你看到我的時候，難道不會覺得……痛苦嗎？」

「不會。」Charles立刻回答，接著反問：「那你看到我的時候，會感到痛苦嗎？」

_會。_ 但是Erik沒有說出口。

罪惡感不會消失，而像是間歇泉，到了某個時刻就會再次噴發。

「我瞭解了。」Charles輕聲說著，緩緩收回原本攬著Erik的手臂。他輕輕掙開Erik的懷抱，慢慢翻過身，看似想要坐起身來。

Erik一直看著Charles。

他突然瞭解到，見到Charles讓他感受到的痛苦，比起他再也見不到Charles的痛苦，那根本不算什麼。他應該做哪一個選擇，似乎極為顯而易見。

「Charles，你不會失去我。」說著，Erik朝他伸出手。

Charles回身的動作依然緩慢，他靜靜地回望Erik，可能在讀他的心，也可能只是單純看著他而已。Charles的手放回到Erik的身上，猛然收緊，讓Erik感到吃痛，也讓他瞭解到Charles遠遠不是他表面上看起來的那樣平靜。

Erik把自己的頭埋在Charles的頸間。

從以前到現在，都是Charles向他伸出手，不管那是援助、是關心、還是想要抓住他不讓他離開。Charles從來都沒有放棄任何的希望或任何的可能性，他總是很努力想要解決他們之間的問題、維持他們之間的關係——Erik意識到他不應該如此輕易放棄他們之間好不容易建立起來的關係、否定Charles一直以來的努力。

_對不起。_

不知道多久之後，Charles開口說：「Erik，有件事情，其實我早該告訴你。」

「嗯？」

「我們的第一次，你還記不記得，那次我對你保持心電感應的連結？」

雖然不知道Charles為什麼突然提起這件事，但Erik依舊回答：「你說你想要知道我的感覺是什麼。」

「那是實話沒錯。然而，真正的原因在於，我擔心自己……可能沒有辦法達到高潮，所以我最初的打算是……藉著你的高潮觸發我自己的性高潮。」

「 _ **什麼？**_ 」Erik瞪著Charles，卻看到Charles有點不好意思別開視線。

他眨了眨眼，「不，Charles，我的意思是，這種事情有可能嗎？」

「 _理論上_ ，很有可能。」Charles面不改色回答：「性高潮其實發生在大腦，而不是性器官——好吧，我說過大腦才是最重要的性器官，所以說發生在『性器官』也沒錯。總之，大腦才是負責感覺的器官，如果我可以 _感覺到_ 你的感覺，我相信那種事情是可行的。」

Erik不知道什麼叫作哭笑不得，但他相信此刻自己的心情正是如此。過了這麼久，直到現在Charles才對他透露這件事，而且還是極為匪夷所思的一件事。「實際上呢？那個晚上到底發生了什麼事？」他問。

「老實說，我也不知道。」Charles聳肩回道：「那個晚上我很緊張也很興奮，我不太清楚那到底是我本身感受到的刺激已經足夠讓我達到高潮，還是因為你的『感覺』推了我一把。」

Erik繼續瞪著懷裡的心電感應者。有些時候，Charles _善用_ 自己能力的方式，才是令他感到最不可思議的地方。

「我說過那晚發生的事情都只是憑著直覺行事啊！」Charles宣稱。

他不禁哼笑一聲，又問：「那之後呢？你對我保持心電感應連結，也是為了讓我感受到的快感推你一把？」

「如果是呢？」Charles旋即反問。

Erik望著他，老實回答：「如果這有幫助的話，我無所謂。」

Charles笑著搖頭，說：「不，其實那只是……我想要盡可能接近你，不只是透過身體接觸，還有——」他伸指點了一下自己的太陽穴。

在那一刻，Erik突然感受到一股衝動，想要接近對方的衝動——已經消失好一陣子的衝動。

視線交會的瞬間，閃過極為短暫的詢問，然後他們的雙唇猛然撞在一起。

在他們胡亂扯掉對方和自己身上衣物的期間，過度渴望的親吻一直沒有中斷。儘管緩慢，但每一個撫摸的力道都偏重，彷彿在傳達自己的思念給對方，也彷彿在要求對方非感覺到自己不可。

他擋開Charles往他下身探去的手，「這一次，讓我來。」他說。

過去的經驗讓Erik非常清楚，把撫摸的重點擺在Charles的上半身。掌心施力搓揉，間或以手指輕緩拂過。等到Charles非常興奮的時候，Erik直視著那雙令他非常著迷的眼睛，讓自己的嘴唇沿著Charles的胸腹一路往下，直到把他盡數含入口中。

他大概可以理解Charles先前的顧慮了。由於Charles幾乎感覺不到直接的刺激，他擔心自己可能無法達到高潮——而那個情況可能會讓Erik擔心，如同半年前Erik受到的驚嚇。

Erik伸手繼續撫摸Charles的上半身，Charles的其中一隻手覆蓋著他的手背，另外一隻手輕輕揉著他的頭髮。就算Erik沒有心電感應的能力，他依舊能夠感覺到Charles非常興奮，因為他的耳朵裡是Charles的喘息聲和呻吟聲，他的嘴裡含著的是Charles的腫脹性器。

那是一個非常明顯的反應，瞬間的肌肉緊繃和放鬆，伴隨著一個低長的喉音。他知道Charles達到高潮。

當Erik爬到Charles的身上時，Charles扣住他的後頸，灼熱的嘴唇貼了上來，同樣溫熱的手掌沿著他的軀幹往下。直到Charles把他的陰莖握在手裡的時候，Erik才知道原來自己已經勃起非常久了。他並沒有撐很久，或許是他早已非常興奮，又或許是長達半年的無性生活，沒多久之後他就在Charles的手中解放。

Charles抱著他，讓Erik一直趴在他的身上。

許久之後，Charles捧著他的臉，對他說：「我的朋友，這，就是性治療(sex therapy)。」他的語氣既認真又像在開玩笑。

雖然Erik笑了，但是他無法阻止眼淚潰堤。

他沒有辦法表達胸口幾乎爆炸的情感，只能緊緊抱住Charles，深怕自己稍微鬆手就會失去對方——因為他發現，僅只是一念之差，自己就很可能失去Charles。

「Erik，我相信終有一天，我們都可以坦然面對這個事實。」Charles在他耳旁低聲說道，讓嘴唇輕輕碰了一下他的臉頰，笑著說：「我還相信終有一天，我們會把那個意外當作某種笑話來取笑對方。」

那已經是一年半前的事情了。

那個意外確實是他們關係裡的一個轉捩點。

Charles不再對Erik隱瞞一些私密的資訊。Erik知道，那不只是因為先前Charles不想要讓他擔心而已，而是有些事情本來就難以對另外一個人啓齒。

這種微妙的變化讓他們比以前更親近對方。

Erik不確定是否會如同Charles所說的，有朝一日他們可以笑看那件事。但現在回想起那個意外，Erik不再感到強烈的痛苦，相反的，他甚至會對自己當時的反應感到好笑。

以及，他發現自己在感情的方面更加依戀Charles。雖然他們從來都沒有開口要求對方和自己建立一對一的戀愛關係，但是Erik知道他們兩人之間並沒有其他人的存在。

因為打從一開始，他們就是一對一的關係。

 

※　※　※

 

「Erik。」Charles出聲制止他。

Erik沒有理會Charles，他繼續盯著發愣的Grey先生，逕自說下去：「據我所知，美國史上任期唯一超過兩屆的總統也是輪椅族，只是記者幾乎不提，而且他在公眾場合也幾乎不以輪椅亮相——我想，他就是擔心自己坐輪椅的形象會害他流失不少選票，畢竟絕大多數的人都會認為一個肢體傷殘的人大概沒有能力處理國家大事。」

「Erik，夠了。」Charles的聲音是少見的嚴厲，他轉過頭瞪著Erik。

「這是事實。」他生氣地回瞪Charles。

_是誰說過如果我不敢觸碰輪椅的話題就永遠接受不了現況的？_

_我知道現在你和我都能坦然面對現況，但這個時間點不對。_

_我覺得很好啊，給那個歷史學教授上一堂歷史課。_

_Erik，現在的重點不在我身上，別忘了我們來這裡目的。_

_Charles，這個道理是共通的。假如他用看你的那種方式看他的女兒，你很清楚，那會帶給他的女兒多大的傷害。_

_我知道，Erik，所以這就是我們此行的目的。然而，我們來到這裡是為了幫助Jean，而不是來這裡教訓別人。Grey先生的態度也讓我很難過，但我不想要節外生枝，我只希望能夠提供一個合適的環境給Jean，讓她有機會瞭解自己的天賦和控制自己的能力，這才是真正重要的事情。_

_好吧，那我不多說了，以免你那所經營不善的學校招收不到學生。_

反正話說出口之後，胸膛的鬱悶也減輕了不少。Erik沒有再堅持下去，他和Charles結束表面看起來像是沈默對望的『對話』，兩人同時轉過頭，望著呆若木雞的Grey夫婦。

Charles露出他最具有安撫人心效果的溫暖笑容，溫和有禮問道：「不好意思，請問我們可以直接和Jean談談嗎？——私底下？」

彷彿如夢初醒，Grey太太慌忙同意：「喔，好，當然。」她回過頭，對著樓梯的方向喚道：「Jean，親愛的，到樓下好嗎？」

腳步聲幾乎在瞬間響起，彷彿那個女孩一直躲在樓梯間偷聽。Erik回過頭，看到一名紅髮女孩從樓梯上走了下來。

她安靜地走進客廳，坐進一張單人沙發。她沒有出聲打招呼，只是圓睜著雙眼，好奇地望著Charles和他。

Grey先生看似非常不自在。他別開眼，囁嚅道：「那我們就先離開了。」

說著，他和妻子起身離開客廳。

 

※　※　※

 

_12小時之前_

那是一種如同烙印般的恥辱。變種人的突變，他左手臂上的刺青，Charles的輪椅。

基因的突變是與生俱來的，那是他們的天性、他們的本質，但也因為他們的異於常人，招來外人的歧視、恐懼或憎恨。他們本身並沒有「錯」，他們的痛苦是外人的異樣眼光造成的。

他是猶太人，這是他的血緣、他的根基。被迫別上識別的臂章、被刺上編號，這些都是被強加在他身上的恥辱。

同樣的，Charles也經歷了相似的情況。不管Charles再怎麼堅強，別人還是很難把一個坐在輪椅上的人當作「完整的人」。——甚至於，有時候連Charles都會質疑自己。

「你確定？」Charles問。

Erik點頭。

提出這個要求的人通常是他。

他們不常這麼做。最主要的原因在於這不是唯一的性愛方式，其次則是這有點……麻煩。

隔著門板，Erik等在浴室外面。Charles得先自行導尿把膀胱清空（據他說這樣可以持續久一點）。

直到後來，Erik才知道為什麼當年Charles並沒有積極採取主動的原因。

癱瘓並沒有讓Charles失去性能力，但是絕對有影響。除了勃起功能受到影響之外，另外很明顯的就是Charles可以達到性高潮，但是他無法射精。

在Erik第一次得知這件事的時候，他很驚訝，也很難過。

然而Charles卻振振有詞對他說：「射精 _只是_ 性高潮附帶的反射動作。性高潮 _本來就是_ 發生在大腦的反應。如果有電腦斷層掃描顯示我的腦部活動，我相信自己現在經歷的和我過去經歷的是大同小異的東西……不，我從來都沒有做過這種記錄！——所以也沒有可供比照的樣本。」

但Charles沒有說的是（同時Erik也瞭解到的），儘管如此，沒有任何快感的強度可以比擬射精的那個瞬間。這就是Charles失去的其中一樣東西。

這種事情本來就不可能隨便和另外一個人討論——就算親密如性伴侶。更何況， _他_ 正是讓Charles失去這一切的人。

Charles總是顧慮很多。他擔心Erik自責，所以很長一段時間都沒有把自己真正的情況告訴Erik。他想要抓住兩個人的關係，卻又擔心自己的「不足」而有所遲疑。某方面而言，Charles為此感到自卑，缺乏安全感，但是他不敢讓Erik知道——因為這是Erik造成的。

就是因為覺得自己不足，所以才會盡可能想要取悅對方。Charles那些貼心的舉動雖然是他溫柔的本性，但是底下還蘊涵了不安全感和自卑感。

顧慮很多的心電感應者真的很煩。但，那也是他最迷人的地方。

Charles絕對比Erik見過的絕大多數的人都還要完整。Erik一直都這麼認為。

Charles出現在浴室門口。

曾經，Erik覺得Charles坐在輪椅上的畫面看起來很刺眼，但現在他竟然……習慣了。這不是那近來Charles常坐的那張電動輪椅。有一次，Charles曾經對Erik這麼說：「有時候我會覺得，輪椅就像是我身體的一部份，就像是……我的腿。」

照這種說法，換乘不同的輪椅是什麼感覺？換一雙腿？

Charles經過Erik身邊來到房間中央，他先把輪椅固定住，接著拍了一下大腿，對Erik說：「坐上來吧。」

Erik看了一眼那張金屬結構似乎有點單薄的輪椅，問道：「你確定這張輪椅可以負荷我們兩個人的重量嗎？」

「不試試看怎麼知道？」Charles笑著說。

「Charles。」因為輪椅解體摔到地上，那可不是一件好玩的事。

「放心啦，」Charles一臉認真說道：「這張輪椅是Hank的傑作，雖然看起來很輕巧，但他跟我保證承重可達四百磅，沒問題。」

「……Charles，你的體重遠遠不到四百磅。」

「我們兩個加起來也不到啊。」

他盯著Charles，開始懷疑這張輪椅的承重設計別有用心。然而，Charles只是笑著朝他伸出手。

由於兩旁的可拆扶手已經取下，Erik很輕易地跨坐在Charles的大腿上。

Charles仰起頭，含著滿滿笑意的嘴唇朝他的脖子進攻。他總會先磨蹭個老半天，才開始著手準備Erik。說到麻煩，這就是另外一個麻煩之處。唯一會和他發生關係的人只有Charles，但是他們實際相處的機會不多，也就是說每一次他都得讓身體重新適應這個步驟。更不用說那個總是擔心他受傷的人，都會花很久的時間讓他做好準備。

有時候，那久到他甚至認為永遠不會結束。

等到手指全數撤出的時候，他覺得自己已經有點頭昏腦脹了。「要換個地方嗎？」

「不用，在這裡就好。」

雖然覺得有點古怪，可是他現在沒有足夠清醒的心思去思考。由於他的雙腳可以踩到地板，他可以很輕鬆站起身，調整好位置，在Charles的協助之下，一點一點往他的身上坐下。在那一次之後，Erik禁止Charles再屏障他的痛覺，他總認為那次他的身體之所以恢復得比較慢，肇因就是感覺不到痛，因而不小心……玩過了頭。

等到他緩緩坐到底，他放鬆肌肉讓自己調適。Charles的手掌沿著他的腰臀一路往下摸往大腿再到小腿。他的視線跟著Charles的手一起移動。

「我有說過你的腿很漂亮嗎？」Charles低聲道。那不像是問句，比較像是敘事句。

「我以為你會稱讚漂亮的只有突變而已。」

他輕笑，然後把Erik的腿抬起來，放在坐墊上。因為重心的轉變，Charles在他體內的感覺更加明顯，他忍不住輕哼。

不管事前的準備工作有多麻煩，或甚至帶來一點心理壓力，但這種極為親密的感覺是無可取代的。

Erik抱住Charles的肩膀，緩緩開始移動。儘管他的身體得花一點時間適應被撐開的灼熱痛感，但是這種摩擦帶來的愉悅刺激卻一點也不陌生——那位心電感應者經常在他們進行「交流」的時候強化他的記憶。

這不僅只是追求肉體上的歡愉，而是一種信任。沒有一個人握有絕對的主控權。他把主導權交給Charles，但是Charles無法隨心所欲控制他自己的身體。這是一種不平衡的平衡，兩個人同時處在無法完全控制自己的狀態——也唯有在自己信任的人面前，才敢讓自己失控。

他們兩人都是如此。

Erik得承認，輪椅確實是一個好主意。因為有比較好的支撐，Charles看似可以更用力頂入他的身體。

因為他們對彼此身體的熟悉，再加上興奮已久的情緒，快感增強的速度超出原本緩慢的節奏。Charles抱住他的腰，消除他們身體之間原先存在的任何空隙。他無法觸碰自己那被困在兩人緊貼腹部之間的陰莖，他只好加快節奏，讓摩擦帶來的快感彌補無法伸手套弄的缺憾。

突然，某次撞擊不偏不倚落在他體內帶來極大刺激的位置時，他毫無預警達到高潮。

等到他的腦袋不再是一片空白，Erik感到Charles抱著他，正在用他的嘴巴在Erik的胸口和肩膀留下清晰可見的痕跡。

他知道自己錯過了 _那一刻_ 。有點可惜，不過，下次還有機會。

Erik放鬆全身靠在Charles的身上，他讓自己的頭枕在Charles的肩膀上。很長一段時間他們都沒有出聲，就只是沈浸在餘韻和親密的依偎裡。

良久之後，Charles突然說：「就這麼決定了，我明天要坐這張輪椅出門。」

Erik皺眉。他轉過頭，瞪著笑吟吟的Charles，一時之間不知道該回應什麼。因為此時他還坐在 _這張_ 輪椅上，也因為此時Charles還在他的體內。

 

※　※　※

 

她瞪著他們，眼裡充滿敵意和懷疑。

Erik不禁想起數年前，Charles曾經對他稍微提及他自己的過去。年少時的Charles就是這副模樣嗎？對所有的人都抱持著敵意和不信任？

這就是Charles找他來的原因嗎？因為在這名小女孩的身上可以看到Charles的影子？

Erik直視著那個小女孩，讀心術真的不是什麼令人羨慕的能力，他很清楚這點。

_妳知道的，未經允許擅自讀我的心，或是Mr. Lehnsherr的心，這是無禮的行為。_

Charles的聲音響起，看似他直接對在場的另外兩人「廣播」。Charles的語調雖然是一貫的溫和，但是語氣裡帶著幾許威嚴——這是標準的說教模式。

Erik忍不住瞥了他一眼。認識Charles到現在，那個心電感應者哪一次不是讀Mr. Lehnsherr的心讀得很開心？

「我們是變種人，Jean，我們和妳一樣。」Charles開口道。

「真的嗎？我很懷疑。」紅髮女孩警戒地回嘴。

Erik感覺到金屬的移動，他轉頭看向窗外，驚訝地看到街道兩旁的汽車凌空飄浮起來。

她不只是心電感應者，還是磁控者？——和他一樣？

因為她同時擁有他們兩人的變種能力，所以Charles才會要他跟來？

不，噴灑出的水柱脫離重力的束縛，飄盪在空中形成點點水珠。這是念力，她是心靈傳動者。

Erik瞪著女孩。他哼了一聲，讓Charles連人帶輪椅，以及他自己都飄浮起來。好吧，雖然這不是念力而是操縱磁場，但是乍看之下沒什麼不同。

女孩的眼睛瞪大了寸許，她的視線穿梭在他們兩人的臉上，彷彿逐漸相信真的有人和她『一樣』。

「問題在於，是妳控制能力，抑或能力控制妳。」Charles對她說道，擺出一副睿智學者說出至理名言的模樣。他轉過頭對Erik微微一笑，而Erik讓他們兩人緩緩飄落。

屋外傳來轟然巨響，所有的汽車在一瞬之間重重墜落。

喔，該死！那輛車是Hank親手改造的，將座椅調整到方便Charles上下車的貼心設計。……這附近有修車廠嗎？

「如何，Jean？」Charles神態自若問道，彷彿一點都不擔心他們的座車可能已經被這位還無法嫻熟控制能力的女孩摔毀。「妳擁有超乎妳能夠想像的力量——」

_這句話怎麼聽起來非常耳熟？_

「歡迎加入我們的學校，我們會教妳如何控制自己的能力，妳也有機會碰到其他和妳一樣擁有特別天賦的孩子。」Charles露出燦爛的微笑。

從女孩的眼神，Erik看得出來她被Charles說服（或收服）了——因為他自己也曾經歷過這一段。

或許，這才是Charles真正想要讓他看的東西。Charles依舊想要說服Erik，他從來都沒有放棄，只是他換了一個手段。

Erik相信Charles可以讓這個小女孩脫離痛苦，讓她學到如何控制自己的能力，但那不能解決所有的問題。Charles的學校是個庇護所，可是一旦踏出校門，立刻進入殘酷的現實世界——變種人無法容身的世界。這不是一個長久之計，Erik更加確定自己的行動是必要的。

「出了什麼事？」Grey夫婦一臉慌張出現在客廳，可能是聽到屋外傳來巨響的關係。

Erik在他們臉上看到恐懼，他知道類似的事情絕對發生過，他們因此對自己的女兒束手無策以及心懷恐懼。怪不得那個女孩會對別人抱持敵意和戒心。恐怕她也覺得自己可能是某種怪物，並且因為這個想法感到孤獨和痛苦。

「一切都很好。」Charles朝Grey夫婦露出他那一貫的迷人微笑，「我才剛對Jean說，只要她有意願，我們非常歡迎她成為學校的一份子。」他望向女孩，問：「妳說呢？Jean？」

女孩遲疑片刻，然後點頭。

「太好了，Jean，可不是嗎？」Grey太太驚喜道，她躊躇地伸出手摟了一下女兒的肩膀。

Grey先生擠出一絲緊張的笑容，沒有答腔。

在那之後沒多久，他們向那家人道別，約定等到Grey家做好決定之後，再和Charles電話聯絡。

Erik看得出來他們心動了。他們 _相信_ Charles真的有辦法幫助他們的女兒——不管這到底是不是Charles用他的能力植入的念頭。

女孩沒有跑回樓上，而是跟著雙親一起送他們出門。來到門廊，Erik讓輪椅迴轉了一百八十度，他倒退走下臺階，並且拉著輪椅緩緩下樓梯。

「需要幫忙嗎？」身材有點瘦弱的歷史學教授開口問道。

「不必。」Erik回答，他視線短暫和Jean交會，他看到那個紅髮女孩對他露出會心一笑，彷彿表示她知道Erik使用能力推輪椅，而這是他們共享的祕密。

嗯，這個小孩還有點討人喜歡的。

Erik推著Charles走向灌木樹籬，Jean走到他們前面，幫忙拉開柵門。Charles笑著向她道謝，而Jean抿起唇微微一笑。

Erik用他能力檢查了一下他們的座車。不愧是Mercedes-Benz，看來沒有機械的毀損。保險起見，他還是先坐上駕駛座發動引擎，確認一切都沒問題。Charles已經自行爬上副駕駛座，而且他的心情似乎很好。

Erik再度走下車，繞到另外一側把輪椅折疊起來，放進後座。關上車門，回過身時他意外看到Jean還站在他的身後。他對女孩投以詢問的目光。

女孩仰頭看著他，一臉認真問道：「Mr. Lehnsherr，那張輪椅真的可以負荷兩個人的重量嗎？」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 話說當年X-3上映時，我也是衝去看首映場的人，所以我不應該一直憑著個人好惡詆毀那部電影，對不起。
> 
> 儘管這個短篇的初衷單純為了wheelchair sex（默），但是一敲定這個故事的大綱，我就瞭解到這不是一個我所希望的輕鬆故事，甚至讓我決定在警告標上heavy angst的字樣。
> 
> 總之，我終於把本傳裡刻意迴避的東西交代完了，所以這個故事和番外篇到這裡告一段落。我的腦細胞差不多全數陣亡了。Orz
> 
> 另外，雖然我很愛用似是而非的偽科學論述，但是關於性高潮≠射精的敘述，那不是我鬼扯的，有興趣的話可以搜尋multiple orgasm、dry orgasm或retrograde ejaculation等詞條。還有，大腦真的是最重要的性器官無誤！


End file.
